Snatched
by IAmPhoenix
Summary: The Cullens move back to Alaska, taking Leah, Seth and Jake with them. Things are going great in their new town until love and tragedy strike almost simultaneously. Old friends have returned and this time some of them don't plan on leaving empty handed. What do you do when someone wants to snatch away everything you love? You fight for it...even if it's a fight to the death.


**A/N: This story is set seven years after Breaking Dawn with canon pairings. I do not own any of the characters ****except**** the ones that I have created which at this point are Cara, Skye and Sadie. This is a Leah/OC story with sprinklings of Seth/OC.**

* * *

"This had fucking better be worth it." Leah mumbles as she shoves the last of her boxes into one of the huge moving crates that Carlisle has rented for their move.

"It will be. I promise." A small voice calls from behind her. "I've already seen it. You're going to absolutely loooove Juneau."

Leah turns around to find Alice prancing down the stairs, effortlessly carrying two huge boxes. The word 'SHOES' is written across the side in Alice's intricate handwriting. Behind her, Jasper walks silently carrying two more boxes with the same label, irritation is written all over his normally expressionless face. Alice is the reason for there being nine moving crates lined up in the front yard instead of the original six that had been ordered. Her wardrobe alone has taken up the space in one of them and she was close to filling a second. She is also the reason they have been in Forks a week longer than planned. She refused to leave before her backordered limited edition Christian Louboutin stilettos arrived. She didn't trust UPS to reroute them to Juneau. They finally arrived two days ago.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your visions have been wrong before Miss Cleo." Leah retorts, waving her hand dismissively. "And if I hate it as much as I think I will, I'm grinding your ass into pixie dust, Tinkerbell."

Alice and Leah stand silently in the yard staring at each other with looks of malice before Alice breaks into a fit of giggles. She is always the first to break during their staring contests. Leah chuckles and shakes her head at her best friend's wife before returning her attention to the moving crate that holds her, Seth, Cara, Skye and Jake's belongings. They haven't had centuries to accumulate belongings so the one crate is more than enough for the five of them. Jake even had enough room to pack the tools he couldn't bear to part with, which ended up being ninety-five percent of them.

Cara is Seth's imprint, fiancée actually. They met four years ago during Seth's first semester at Washington State. She was working in the cafeteria while trying to save enough money to pay for a few classes. Thanks to an anonymous donor, she was able to enroll the following semester, her tuition, books and room and board all covered. The donor was even generous enough to deposit $500 a week into her student spending account to cover personal expenses until she graduated.

Seth opted to tell her about the imprint and being a wolf two weeks after they met and to his surprise she was more accepting of what he was than Bella had been when she saw Paul and Jake phase for the first time. Seth proposed three months later and Cara happily accepted. She'd had a rough life, being bounced around from foster home to foster home before ending up unemployed and homeless when she aged out of the system on her eighteenth birthday. For her, the imprint was her saving grace, she felt alive and whole again and she was beyond ecstatic to find someone that she knew for sure would love her unconditionally and always be there. The summer after their sophomore year, Skye, their now two year old son, was born. She is currently six months pregnant with a second baby, a girl, that would be named Elle.

"Hey Waddles," Leah calls to Cara, who's sitting on the front steps trying to brush Skye's hair into a ponytail. "What time did Seth say he was coming back?"

"One o'clock." Cara yells back while trying to restrain a squirming Skye on her lap. "Sit still, Skye. Mama's almost done."

Skye continues to twist and turn on his mother's lap. A squirrel has captured his attention and he's desperately trying to escape his makeshift prison to go play with it. Cara fights unsuccessfully with the rambunctious toddler and he ends up jumping off of her lap onto the ground five feet below them. He lands almost silently on his feet then lets out a tiny howl before he scampers off into the woods after the squirrel. Everyone is afraid that he will phase at an early age. He's already exhibiting increased strength and speed, a ridiculously high metabolism and frequent growth spurts. Even though he's only two, he's nearly the size of Sadie, Sue and Charlie's four year old daughter.

"I got him." Jasper says, motioning for Cara to sit back down. He takes off behind the AWOL toddler. Skye's laughter can be heard through the forest as Jasper calls out to him. A few minutes later, Jasper returns carrying a now calm Skye in his arms. Skye is the only one in the family that Jasper frequently uses his powers on. He's even too much for the vampires to handle at times.

Leah glances down at her watch, it's a little after noon and they seem to finally be done packing. Just as she goes to take a seat on the porch next to Cara, a bright yellow Toyota Corolla with dark tinted windows pulls into the driveway. A smile spreads across her face as she descends the stairs to meet the guest.

"Leah!" Emily squeals as she jumps out of the car and wraps her arms around Leah. "I'm so glad I caught you before you guys left. I made muffins for everybody, sugar cookies for Skye and peanut butter cookies for Ness. I'm gonna miss you so much. I feel like I just got you back and now I'm losing you all over again." She releases Leah from her grasp and stares at her. "Promise you'll write and call and visit when you can."

Leah laughs. "Ems I'm just going across the country, not to another planet. We'll still have holidays and birthdays. And I'll even FaceTime you every Thursday."

"Pinkie promise?" Emily wiggles her finger in front of Leah's face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Leah gently wraps her pinkie finger around Emily's. They both laugh.

"I never thought you guys would actually leave. I mean I know why you have to, but I just never thought you would an especially not all the way to Alaska. I mean Seattle's pretty dreary. Same sucky weather as Forks and La Push." Emily shrugs as she kicks a rock across the driveway.

"Alaska's not even that far Em. It's like eighteen hundred miles. We can't risk anyone seeing us. It's already been hard enough to explain why the Cullens don't look any older. The "good genes" excuse only lasts for so long and they've been wearing it out for like five years now. It's time."

Emily lets out a heavy sigh and folds her arms across her chest. Her bottom lip quivers slightly as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She fully understands why things have to be this way but that doesn't mean that she has to accept it. Even though it had been nearly five years since her and Leah buried the hatchet, to her it still feels like yesterday. She had finally gotten her best friend back and now she was losing her again. Unable to hold them back any longer, Emily allows the tears to spill down her face.

"Hey, no tears." Leah says as she grabs Emily's shoulders and gives her a gentle shake. "I promise that I'll send you a plane ticket whenever you want to come visit. It's not the end of the world, Ems."

Emily attempts to wipe away her tears, but they continue to fall. "Can't you just come back to Sam's pack?We've all gotten over the past. I mean things are better now. For five years, it's been better. Right?"

Leah shakes her head. "I have responsibilities, Ems. I have obligations to my pack, Jake's pack. To Cara and Skye and the Cullens. They need me."

"Leah, I need you." Emily's bottom lip begins to quiver as she looks at Leah with pleading eyes. "You're the only one that looks at me and sees me, not these damn scars. You don't look at me with pity."

"Hey, Emily. Stop that. You're fucking beautiful, flaws and all. And if anybody ever says any differently, let me know because I'll be on the first thing smoking back to La Push to kick their ass." Leah pulls her cousin into a tight hug. "I love you, Ems, you know that. But I have to go. My time in La Push is over."

"I know." Emily sighs. "A girl can dream can't she." She pulls away from Leah and turns to her car. Sticking her arm through the window, she grabs a wicker picnic basket from the passenger seat. "Yummies for the road."

Leah takes the basket from Emily. "Thanks cousin. I'll call you as soon as we get there."

"I'll be waiting or that's your ass Clearwater." Emily gives Leah a playful punch in the arm. "Let me go say bye to everyone else. It's almost time to pick Joshua up from school."

Joshua is Sam and Emily's four year old son. He is the reason that Leah forgave Emily and Sam. During Emily's eighth month of pregnancy, she had been walking through the woods to get to Old Quil's house when she tripped on a log and fell, going into premature labor. Sam and his pack had gone to Canada, hunting a rogue vampire that had been terrorizing Forks. Leah, knowing at the time that it was Emily, heard the screams and ran to help. When she got there, Emily begged her for help. Leah hadn't thought about leaving her there. It broke her heart to see her cousin laying on the dirty ground covered in pain with blood running down her legs. Without saying a word, she scooped Emily up as gently as possible and ran the rest of the way to Old Quil's house. She stayed there by Emily's side, rubbing her back and helping her through the contractions. Old Quil even allowed her to cut the umbilical cord. As she stared down at Joshua's face, all of her anger and hatred towards his parents melted away. There was no way that she could hate anyone that created something so precious and amazing. She remained at Old Quil's until Sam returned later that night. After placing the baby into his arms, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and told him how happy she was for them. Joshua Leon Uley was the fire that burned away the ice around Leah's heart.

Leah makes her way over to the rest of the group where Emily is saying her goodbyes. Over the years, she was able to develop a decent relationship with the Cullens, even though Sam wasn't too thrilled with the idea. He'd even tried to command her to stay away from them a few times, but unfortunately for him, his Alpha commands didn't work on anyone outside the pack. Emily did compromise and only agree to visit when Leah, Jake and Seth were all present just in case one of the Cullens got thirsty.

After saying her final farewells, Emily gives Leah one last hug then gets into her car and pulls out of the driveway. Leah watches until the bright yellow car disappears amongst the trees.

"Are you okay?"

Leah turns around to find Jasper standing less than a foot away from her. She nods slowly as she fights back the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She's promised herself that she wouldn't cry.

"It'll get better in time, Stones." He closes the small gap between them and wraps a gentle arm around Leah's shoulder. Leah welcomes the gesture and leans her head against his chest.

"Sticks, could you do me a favor?"

She doesn't even need to speak her request. Jasper immediately sends a calming wave into Leah's body as she closes her eyes and accepts the warm and fuzzy feeling that pours into her soul. They stand in silence, staring into the forest. For these two, words are no longer a necessity for communication. Jasper is the first person to truly understand how she feels and the only one that has never passed judgment on her for her anger. Their friendship was an awkward one at first, but after some time, Leah found it hard to hate the one person that could make the pain go away, even if only for a little while. After Joshua was born and Leah forgave Sam and Emily, the pain lessened but it never completely went away. On the days that it gets unbearable, Jasper never leaves her side.

An hour later, Seth and Jake arrive with Sue, Sadie and Charlie in tow. They will be accompanying them to Juneau. Sue had thrown such a fit when Seth and Leah told her they would be leaving that the only way to calm her down was to telling her that she could fly out with them and stay for as long as she wanted.

Sadie immediately runs over to Leah and jumps into her arms. "Sissy! I'm going to live with you!" She has yet to grasp that she will be returning to Forks but Leah and Seth will not.

Leah gives her sister a light squeeze. "You're going to visit me. You're coming back home with mom and Charlie."

"Is Skye coming back too?"

"No, just you, mom and Charlie." Leah explains. "Skye's going to stay with his mommy and daddy just like you have to stay with your mommy and daddy.."

"Why can't I live there too?" A single tear trickles down Sadie's chubby cheek. "Why do you guys get to leave and I don't?"

"It's complicated Sadiecakes." Leah kisses her little sister's nose. "It's too damn complicated. You're just too young to understand right now, but I promise I'll explain it when you're older."

"I'm a big girl. I'm four!" Sadie pouts.

"Four?" Leah gasps. "When did you get so old?" She tosses Sadie over her shoulder and begins to tickle her before she can reply. The little girl has the attention span of a fly and the best way to sidetrack her is with a good old fashion tickle session.

"Alright everybody, it's time to go." Carlisle yells. "The jet leaves in two hours."

Everyone piles into the 18 passenger van Carlisle has rented. Their cars are being transported to Juneau by a friend of Jake's that owns an auto transport truck. The drive to Fairchild International Airport is a loud yet entertaining one. Jake is a one man comedy show and the kids are all climbing over the place.

Once they arrive at the airport in Port Angeles, they board Carlisle's private jet. Leah leans her head against the window and watches as the only place she's known as home disappears before her eyes. A single tear rolls down her face and she smiles. She finally feels free.


End file.
